


A Cat Is a Cat, No Matter the Paw Size

by ladydoor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cats, Cats Make Everything Better, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Dougal is a great help, Gen, Rescue, Sebastian Michaelis loves cats, Sebastian takes care of Newt's beasts, Thieving niffler, Zouwu wants to play, confused Newt Scamander, just get Sebastian a damn cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Sebastian rescues an intruder to the manor's lake. The uninvited guest has the most interesting suitcase. Sebastian goes to investigate.





	A Cat Is a Cat, No Matter the Paw Size

“Sebastiaaaaaan!” Mey-Rin ran from the staircase. “I just saw someone diving into the lake!”

“Indeed?” the butler turned, a polishing cloth and a glass in his hands. He knew better than to doubt Mey-Rin’s eyesight. “Then it seems I need to go investigate. Please, finish these for me. And don’t yell, Young Master is asleep.”

Sebastian handed her the props and disappeared in the corridor. He was at the bank of the lake in an instant. The surroundings were undisturbed, save for a suitcase and a heap of clothes piled up haphazardly next to it. The butler squatted on his long legs and figured he just has to wait.

His eyebrow raised as he waited a minute, two, five, ten… Not a human, then. However, he didn’t feel any malevolent presence. He examined the suitcase more closely. Just when he put his fingers on the latches, the lake coughed up a being, clothed only in his undergarments. He looked like a human and more importantly, he looked like he was going to freeze to death any second now. He was losing any human skin colour very quickly and was shaking all over. 

Sebastian sighed. He gathered the intruder and his things in his arms and in a flash, he walked through the main entrance of the manor. The servants surrounded them.

“Who is he?” “Look, he is blue!” “Let’s warm him up!” “I’ll make a soup for him!”

“Good idea,” Sebastian said. “Please, do. Mey-Rin, bring warm towels and blankets. I will make a fire in the guest room.”

The being - and Sebastian was sure now it was a male human - was still unconscious when the butler lowered him on the bed in the guest room. The fire roared to life and he divested the man of the drenched clothes and wrapped him in several layers of blankets. The poor man was shaking so violently the whole bed vibrated. 

Sebastian sat on the edge and placed the palm of his hand at the man’s forehead. It was then when he detected a weak spell. It was not magic he used, it was distinctly human. As Sebastian unravelled it, it became clear that the spell was meant to let the person breathe underwater for a prolonged period of time. However, there was no spell to keep the said person from freezing. 

“Silly humans,” he murmured and sent as much warmth as he could into the man’s body. The shaking gradually subsided and their uninvited guest appeared to fall asleep.

With that taken care of, Sebastian turned his attention to the suitcase. He knelt by it on the floor and opened the latches. There were spare clothes and a passport in it. He opened the passport. 

“Newt Scamander, what a peculiar name…Right. Now please show me a real content,” he said to the suitcase as he closed it and opened it again. “That is better.”

The interior of the suitcase now revealed the wooden ladder leading somewhere down below. There was a peculiar smell of herbs wafting from there. 

Sebastian hummed as he descended. The ladder ended in a small shed that was cluttered with all kinds of tools, vials, plants and buckets. He carefully opened the latch and cracked the door open. 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected but he certainly hadn’t expected a warm sunny day welcoming him. There was chirping and squeaking everywhere and before he managed to look around properly, something small climbed his leg.

He looked down and saw a mole-like creature with a snout in a shape of a duck beak. The creature seemed to be immensely interested in Sebastian’s watch chain. He picked it and held it up. It squirmed in his hands, squeaking indignantly. He smiled at it. Then he felt a tug on his trousers again but there was nothing there. Well, not at first but then a shape of greyish hairy creature resembling an ape began to materialize. It looked at Sebastian with wise eyes and tugged at his trousers again.

“Oh,” Sebastian said and let himself to be led by the creature. It soon became apparent that the creature wanted him to feed the animals he saw in enclosures and pens scattered around.

The butler put the mole on the ground and followed the creature’s instructions. It took him several hours to feed all of them while he marvelled on their diversity. Some were friendly and let themselves be touched, some recoiled at his presence, maybe sensing the demon in him, maybe just a stranger. 

Then they got to the last enclosure that looked like a forest and in it…

“Kitty!” Sebastian exclaimed and stretched his hand.

*

Newt woke up, utterly disoriented. The first feeling he got was warmth. He was buried in a cocoon of blankets and there was fire merrily cracking in the room. The room that was completely alien to him. He sat on the bed and looked around. The room was lavishly, yet tastefully decorated. The ceiling was very high and the windows stretched on the whole height of the room. He was in some sort of manor but by Merlin’s beard, how did he get there?

Then his memories returned. The lake. He dived into the lake to investigate the rumoured presence of Kelpie. Not only he didn’t find any, but now he was trapped in a house of an unknown entity. He couldn’t remember anything that occurred after he dived into the lake.

_ My suitcase! Where is my suitcase? _ He shot out of the bed, throwing the blankets aside, only to realize he was naked. Like, completely naked. Not even a sock left. He blushed scarlet and quickly snatched one of the blankets to cover himself, even though he was alone in the room. Fortunately, he discovered his clothes neatly folded on the chair. Having dressed up hurriedly, he looked around and discovered his suitcase on the floor by the fireplace. It was open and not in the muggle way. 

_ No, _Newt groaned, tugging his hair in frustration. If the beasts escaped here… He quickly climbed down the ladder but found the door to the shed closed from the outside. He frowned and opened it with a flick of his wand that was luckily still in the pocket of his coat.

It was… Everything seemed alright. More than alright. The litter of tiny occamys happily snacked on mice and murtlaps were devouring a bowl of shrimps. As he walked around the habitats, he noticed everything was quiet because most of the beasts were busy eating.

And then he stopped dead. “What the…?!”

Dougal, who was perched at the entrance to the zouwu’s habitat, turned his head to Newt. There was amusement glittering in his big eyes. 

“It will kill him!” Newt felt panic rising in his chest. 

Dougal peered at the magizoologist and with his expression conveyed how unlikely he thinks this eventuality to be. Newt looked properly at the scene in front of him. They weren’t fighting, he realized. They were playing! Zouwu actually purred and meowed as it rolled on the ground with a man clad in black, its big paws in the air. The man was stroking its enormous head and telling it what good kitty it was. Newt hadn’t seen the beast so happy in… well, ever. 

The niffler climbed on Newt’s shoulder and chirped into his ear.

“Hello to you to,” Newt said. “I am as astonished as you are.” 

The man sensed their presence and stood quickly, causing zouwu to meow displeasedly. The beast trailed behind him, sniffing his hair as he approached Newt.

“My apologies,” he bowed, blushing slightly. “It seems I got carried away a bit. I have an affinity with cats. My name is Sebastian and I am a butler at the Phantomhive manor.”

His butler suit and hair were somehow as immaculate as if he hadn’t been rolling in the grass with an elephant-sized cat.

“I see you recovered. I took the liberty to take care of your animals. I was instructed by this kind fellow,” the man pointed to Dougal. “May I ask you what did you do in our lake, Mr. Scamander?”

“I- I was trying to find an animal, a kelpie. I heard it could be there. It’s a water demon that-”

“Water demon?” the man raised an eyebrow. “I can assure you I would notice any demon living so near to the manor.”

Newt stared into the man’s red eyes. “Just… what are you?”

The man smirked. 

“I’m simply one hell of a butler.”


End file.
